


The Brightest Lights

by jcknwng



Series: HQ One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And are in an open relationship, And only get to see each other maybe three times a month, By leaving his mark, Established Relationship, M/M, Oikawa only bottoms for Iwaizumi, So Iwaizumi likes to make the most of their time together, They went to different colleges, everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcknwng/pseuds/jcknwng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Yours is the light by which my spirit's born: - you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars.”<br/>― E.E. Cummings</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Brightest Lights

**Author's Note:**

> “Yours is the light by which my spirit's born: - you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars.”  
> ― E.E. Cummings

The decision to go to different colleges had been difficult for Iwaizumi and Oikawa. But they'd both agreed that it was a sacrifice they had to make if they both wanted to get the best level of education in their chosen subjects. Oikawa had chosen Astronomy and Iwaizumi had gone to study Entomology. Their colleges were a few hours away from each other and they'd promised to visit each other every now and again. It meant they only had a few times a month together, but in the long run it would be for the best. 

Long distance had never been the top of either of their lists, but they'd settled into it. They would Skype each other every evening. They didn't always talk - sometimes they just had video chat on while they both studied. It was as close as they could get to being in the same room so they dealt with it. They'd phone each other and stay on the line until one of both of them fell asleep. Luckily, they still had free time to spend with each other at holidays.

From time to time, their Skype calls would become a little less innocent. They stopped after that one time when Oikawa's roommate had walked in on them - apparently Oikawa had forgotten he even had a roommate. 

One thing they'd always agreed after finding out they'd be going to different colleges was that they would have an open relationship (open in their terms in a sense that sex was fine, other boyfriends was not). Iwaizumi had worried it would be the end of them, but it only made them stronger. He would never tire of hearing stories about other people making Oikawa whine, simply because it meant he'd always one up them whenever they met up. 

And that was exactly Iwaizumi's thought process as he parked outside of Oikawa's apartment (the one he'd only recently moved into after Iwaizumi had suggested it). Last night, Oikawa had been talking about the guy who had just transferred to his Astronomy class and how he'd ruin him before he made it to his second week. Iwaizumi ignored the jealousy and focused on the different ways _he_ could 'ruin' Oikawa. 

He already had a key for the apartment - Oikawa had sent it in the post. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. The apartment was small, but big enough for all of Oikawa's things. He could see Oikawa's bedroom at the end of the hallway. Iwaizumi locked the door behind him and took off his coat, hanging it up by the side of Oikawa's jacket. It took him all of 10 seconds to reach Oikawa's bedroom door. He half expected to see him in bed with someone. It wouldn't be the first time Iwaizumi had crashed a party. 

No, his boyfriend was sprawled on his front on his bed, propped up on his elbows. He was reading a book that was laid on the bed, his glasses looking like they were dangerously close to falling from his face. He didn't look up at Iwaizumi - too focused on his book. For a second, Iwaizumi's eyes ran over Oikawa's body. The shorts he was wearing were hitched up slightly, exposing the pale skin on the back of his thighs. He was wearing one of Iwaizumi's jumpers which was hanging off one of his shoulders (Iwaizumi's shoulders were much broader than Oikawa's, and he wouldn't even mention the difference in their arms). He looked as beautiful as he always did.

Iwaizumi tapped his knuckles on the door lightly, smiling when Oikawa looked up at him. His boyfriend didn't waste much time in rolling off of the bed and wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi after that. Iwaizumi buried his face in Oikawa's neck, arms wound around his waist. "I could've been a robber."

"If all robbers looked like you I wouldn't mind, Iwa-chan." Oikawa sighed, and Iwaizumi could hear the grin in his voice. He was smooth, Iwaizumi had to give him that one. 

"Were you working?" Iwaizumi asked once Oikawa had pulled away from the embrace. He removed his glasses from his face and shook his head. 

"Just reading." He picked the book up as he moved towards his desk, placing it down and then his glasses on top of it. "I thought you were gonna be later today." Oikawa admitted, turning to face Iwaizumi again. He cocked his head to the side.

"Did you have plans with your new challenge?" Iwaizumi asked, slowly closing the gap between them. Oikawa smirked, answering only with a shrug. Iwaizumi hummed, gently brushing Oikawa's hair from his eyes, his hand then resting on Oikawa's cheek. "Because you'll have to cancel them if you do." He pointed out, thumb running over Oikawa's cheek, the skin as soft as ever. He smiled when a smirk spread across Oikawa's lips. 

"Be careful, Iwa-chan, your possessiveness is showing. " He asked, tone teasing and light. He leaned into Iwaizumi's touch a little more. "I'd like to see more of it." He whispered. It was like a switch for Iwaizumi. He leaned up to press his lips against Oikawa's. It was a sudden reminder of why he didn't mind the long distance, why he hadn't simply broken things off with Oikawa. Because it meant he would no longer receive these kisses, get to touch this face. He didn't want to give that kind of happiness and contentment up. 

Oikawa didn't wait too long before deepening the kiss, tongue running along Iwaizumi's lower lip until he parted them. Iwaizumi busied his hands while they kissed, moving from Oikawa's face to wrap around his waist, finger slipping beneath the elastic of his shorts. He couldn't help but smirk into the kiss when he realised that Oikawa had apparently abandoned boxers today. He didn't care, of course, hands running over Oikawa's ass, squeezing gently at the flesh. He pulled away from the kiss briefly to breathe. Oikawa obviously didn't need air as he began to press kisses to Iwaizumi's neck. Iwaizumi tilted his head to the side to allow Oikawa better access. Iwaizumi undid his shirt while Oikawa was otherwise occupied, regretting wearing a button up as his hands fumbled with them. But he managed to work them all open and then pushed Oikawa gently towards the bed. Oikawa let out a huff of protest, but backed up. 

Iwaizumi pulled his shirt from his body and let it fall to the floor, gaze falling on Oikawa's face afterwards. His cheeks were already flushed, his eyes focused on every part of Iwaizumi except his face. When his gaze finally met Iwaizumi's, he raised his eyebrow. Iwaizumi stepped forward, hands instantly gripping the bottom of the jumper Oikawa was wearing. He pulled the clothing over his boyfriend's head, letting that land on the floor by the bed. Once topless, Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa back again. This time, he landed on the bed with a dull thud. Oikawa propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Iwaizumi knelt on the floor. "Tell me about this boy." He said idly. Oikawa stared at him as Iwaizumi pulled at the waistband on his shorts and pulled them down over Oikawa's legs. He looked back up at the brunette, who was staring at him still, mouth slightly open. "Well?" 

Oikawa swallowed thickly, before starting to speak. "He's very handsome. He likes star-" Oikawa stopped speaking as Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh. "-Stars and-" Iwaizumi pressed another kiss to his thigh, gently sucking at the skin as well. When he pulled away from the flesh, there was a mark that Oikawa knew would form into a bruise before the night was up. Iwaizumi glanced at him, as if to say 'keep speaking'. Oikawa obliged. "He likes stars and he said my drawing were good." Iwaizumi had started to kiss along the other thigh now, and Oikawa did his best to carry on talking about the boy in his class, but it was difficult. Especially when the sensations that were flowing through his body were affecting his speech. 

Iwaizumi didn't seem phased, though. He was far too focused on what he was doing to even take any notice about what the boy had said to Oikawa. His kisses trailed towards Oikawa's cock, and then back down the other leg, while he spoke. It was only when Oikawa was no longer propped up on his elbows that he brushed his tongue along Oikawa's entrance, smiling as it forced a moan from Oikawa's throat. He repeated the action, this time allowing the tip of his tongue to apply pressure to the puckered flesh. Iwaizumi had missed this, so he finally allowed Oikawa some release as he pushed the tip of his tongue inside Oikawa. His hands raised to rest against Oikawa's hips in an attempt to stop them from bucking, like Iwaizumi knew he'd be prone to. He continued to move his tongue in and out of Oikawa's entrance for a moment more before he pulled away. 

"Stars are good." He whispered roughly, glancing now at Oikawa's cock which was twitching ever so slightly. From where he was knelt, and the position of his head, it was easy for him to glide his tongue up Oikawa's shaft, collecting the leaked precum as he did. 

"Ah, Iwa-chan." Oikawa attempted to prop himself up again, and just managed to catch a glimpse as Iwaizumi wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He ran his tongue over Oikawa's slit a few times, feeling his boxers tighten with his own anticipation. When he was satisfied that he'd licked up every stray slick of precum, he pulled away, running his tongue over his lips. 

"Turn over." Iwaizumi ordered quickly, pushing himself to his feet. Oikawa stared at him as he began to remove his jeans. When the fell to the floor, he almost sighed at the lessened pressure on his own erection. He glanced at Oikawa, before pushing down his boxers. "Didn't you hear me?" He frowned, eyes trained on his boyfriend as he wrapped his fingers around himself, eyes fluttering closed at his own touch. It was only when he heard the bed creak (a telltale sign that Oikawa had actually turned over) that he opened his eyes and let go of himself. 

"Your back's a mess," Iwaizumi observed, comment directed at the obvious ghosts of scratches and lovebites. Oikawa didn't speak for a second, and Iwaizumi occupied himself with applying lube to his fingers. 

"I was hoping for a blank canvas for you, Iwa-chan." Oikawa hummed, but the noise caught in his throat as Iwaizumi pushed a finger inside of him. He gripped the covers, the hum ripping into a moan as Iwaizumi added another finger. It took all of his self control to not bite at the blankets. But when Iwaizumi started to move his fingers, it didn't make it any easier. He settled for burying his face in it instead, at least that sort of dulled his moans. "I need more, Iwa-chan." Oikawa moaned softly. Iwaizumi curled his fingers, before adding a third. He heard Oikawa whine, felt his boyfriend's hips buck to try and bury them deeper. Iwaizumi curled his fingers a few more times until Oikawa was making nothing but dirty little choking noises. After that, he removed his fingers one at a time.

Oikawa's body slumped against the bed. Iwaizumi leaned over to press a gentle kiss to his lower back, sweat tasting strangely sweet on his lips. "Hands and knees, please." Iwaizumi said, busying himself with putting on a condom, grabbing the lube again and applying some to his cock. He waited for Oikawa to do as he was told, trying not to feel too satisfied at the shaking in his legs. Iwaizumi climbed onto the bed, hands gripping Oikawa's waist and pulling his hips down to where Iwaizumi could comfortably reach him. He lined himself up to Oikawa's entrance. "Tell me more about the stars, Tooru." He whispered, pushing the tip of his cock inside Oikawa. The brunette hadn't even started the sentence when he had to bite back a moan. "Do they shine as brightly as you?" Iwaizumi mumbled, pushing himself deeper inside of Oikawa. He leaned forward to press a kiss to Oikawa's lower back, where he had before. 

Oikawa had his head hidden in his pillow, hands gripping the blankets beneath him. Iwaizumi began to move his hips, pulling out almost completely before thrusting back inside. He kept his hands on Oikawa's hips while he leaned forward to kiss at the skin on his back, dusting over the faint marks that had been left by other people. He replaced their marks with his own, biting and sucking at the pale skin, leaving angry red marks, his own dirty little signatures. Once he was satisfied with the state of Oikawa's back, he focused entirely on his movements, his grip on Oikawa's waist tightening as he thrust deeper. Each time he pushed against Oikawa, he was rewarded with a whine, a gasp, a groan. When he angled himself and hit exactly where he knew Oikawa would melt, his name was called out along with swear words that Iwaizumi didn't even know Oikawa knew about. 

"Fuck, _Iwa-chan_ , can you- _please_. Fuck _me_." 

Iwaizumi bit back the sarcastic response, knowing that it would probably break midway. He could feel Oikawa weakening beneath him, his legs shaking as his back arching in a way that Iwaizumi knew meant he was almost there. The pooling in Iwaizumi's stomach reminded him of his own ecstasy. 

"Tooru." Iwaizumi moaned softly, his fingers digging into the skin on Oikawa's hips, his orgasm threatening his self control. "Are you gonna come for me, Tooru?" Iwaizumi whispered, adjusting himself before thrusting hard against Oikawa, smiling as his boyfriend all but screamed his first name, tightening around Iwaizumi's cock. Iwaizumi returned to his previous fast pace and it took less than a few seconds for him to come undone. He rested his head against Oikawa's back as he came, hands still tight on the other male's hips as he continued to ride the final waves of his orgasm. Oikawa had already dropped onto his stomach, head buried in the crook of his arm, back rising and falling heavily. Iwaizumi pulled out and discarded the condom. Despite the aching in his limbs, he made sure to trail kisses along Oikawa's spine before laying beside him. 

Oikawa turned his head to look at Iwaizumi, cheeks red and sweat making his hair stick to his face. He was still smiling, though. Iwaizumi leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead. 

"For the record, the stars having nothing on you." He whispered. Oikawa laughed and buried his face again.

"I thought I was supposed to be the smooth one, Iwa-chan!" 

Oikawa shifted so that he was resting his head on Iwaizumi's chest. They talked about everything and nothing until they both fell asleep.


End file.
